All Flipped Out
This is the thirty-seventh Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- It was nighttime on the set of Chris mansion, various present-day dinosaurs (Longtail's descendant Blacktail) were walking, flying, and driving around the city. In the Girls' RV, Myra and Cera were sleeping when suddenly, a flash of light woke them up, and Ruby was dropped into the room. "I still wish they would warn me, warn me about that it what I'd wish they'd do," Ruby groaned, rubbing her head. "Ruby, glad to see you back," Myra smiled, "Why'd you go back to our time?" "I have no idea," Ruby replied, shaking her head, "All I know is that I got to kiss Shorty, and he's a great kisser…." CC Ruby: Last time I got an update, Redclaw said me and Shorty had been kissing for an hour, and the others were beginning to find it creepy… "Could you keep it down?" Cera yawned, "I was sleeping well. In fact, I feel like I've been asleep for almost a whole cold time!" In truth, the threehorn was worried about whatever Chris could be planning, she knew the host wasn't the type to let go of a grudge. THE NEXT MORNING….. As Cera, Littlefoot, Myra, Ruby, and Spike were eating breakfast, Petrie had been given a task by Chef Hatchet because he failed the Saw challenge so miserably: taking out the trash. The young flier had to walk to carry the trash bag, and he averaged getting it to move about a foot a minute. "This…hurts…me," Petrie groaned. "Well too bad, sissy! Keep going!" Chef Hatchet ordered. Much to Petrie's dismay, the bag suddenly tore open. "Crud…" he frowned, going over to pick up what had fallen out, but one thing caught his eye. There was a series of sheets labeled "Voting results." For curiosity's sake, Petrie looked over some of them, but one of the papers in particular stood out for one reason. "Well, that can't be right…." He said, puzzled. Chris walked over to the remaining players. "Good Morning Final Six minus Petrie," he grinned widely, "We're going to do a little travelling for today's challenge." CC Spike: Oh, this might be fun. Myra: When Chris smiles, I frown. Littlefoot: I want to believe there's good in everyone, I think Chris may really mean it this time around. Shortly after breakfast, the Final Six got aboard the TDV bus, with Chris and Chef joining them. "So, what's the challenge Chris?" Myra asked. "Tut, tut tut, you'll have to wait and see," the host smirked deviously. "But I can tell you this much, you'll be playing in 3 teams of 2, so pick a partner." "Partners," Ruby and Myra said in unison, hi-5ing each other. Cera sighed as she saw none of the 3 remaining males seemed to want to be her partner. But then, all of a sudden…"Need a partner?" someone asked. It was Spike. "Spike?" Cera asked, surprised, "You want to me my partner?" "Sure I do, you're a strong player," Spike complimented. CC Spike: Plus I need someone to take a fall for me…Cera would be the perfect pawn. That left Petrie and Littlefoot to be the last team. "Hey Chris?" Petrie said, flying over the host. "Yes flyer dude?" Chris replied. "Me think you made a mistake a few episodes ago…you see, me saw these voting result sheets, and it said Rhett wasn't voted off in the episode me saw him go home…" Chris gulped. CC Chris: Crap! You gotta be kidding me! How'd he find out about that. Someone must've made him look through the garbage. I can't let my alliance get exposed this far into the game. But now, I have a certain other flyer to take care of…. The bus soon arrived at it's destination, a place labeled "BRONTO BALLPARK." "I heard about this game," Littlefoot smiled, "The dinos of your time call it baseball, right Chris?" "That's right Littlefoot, but that's not what you'll be playing," Chris grinned deviously. "Then why'd you bring us here?" Cera scoffed. The Final Six soon got their answer. In the big playing field, the entire space had all been cleared out…..to make way for what the REAL challenge was, a MASSIVE pinball table! "What the?" the players all gasped, then they noticed another dinosaur they recognized standing near the table, Dil. Dil had been unable to co-host the previous TDV aftermath because she won some spa coupons. So she, Terri, Tria, and Mama Flyer got together and had a relaxing day at the spa. Greg and Ichy were still at the Aftermath, though. "What's she doing here?" Cera asked, still slightly paranoid. "She'll be the tilter," was all Chris replied. He then began to explain the rules. "Each of you picks one person to ride in this makeshift pinballs while the other presses this buttons, to operate the flippers, to make sure your teammate doesn't fall into the Red Zone and lose points." Chef rolled out the giant plastic balls 3 of the players would be riding in, they looked relatively unsafe. CC Petrie: This gonna suck. "How should we do this?" Myra asked Ruby, "I may be fast, but you're the runner after all…" "I'll take going onto that table thing, going onto that table I'll take," Ruby assured Myra. "After all, what are friends for?" For Littlefoot and Petrie, the choice was easy-only Littlefoot could move around in the ball, Petrie would be too small. But then something caught Littlefoot's eye. "Um…is there someone on that…"pinball table" Chris?" the young longneck asked. "I'm glad you asked me that!" Chris exclaimed, "You see, after the last Aftermath, I asked Redclaw if I could borrow Longtail, so I used him for today's challenge! Longtail is one of many targets the player in the ball must hit if they want to score points. Each team gets 7 minutes." CC Cera: Oh my gosh! This is hilarious! Longtail will be like, the easiest target to hit! Spike: Chris my friend, you never fail to impress. "LET ME GO!" Longtail yelled from one of the table's sides, but no one paid attention to him. "Anyways, the highest scoring team gets both team members invincibility! Ruby and Myra, you're up first." The fast runner got into the big plastic ball and rolled over to the launch area. "Wish me luck!" Ruby called. As a TDI cameo, Ezekiel was brought in to pull the plunger for each of the teams. "Yo yo my homies…" the former human now Mutt's species dino began, but Chris interrupted, "Just pull the plunger Zeke." Ezekiel frowned, ignored again. Ruby was put into position, and then she got launched onto the table. "WHHHHOOOAAAA!" she exclaimed, doing her best not to lose her footing. CC Ruby: This is definitely enough play for today…ugh Petrie flew over to Chris again, "So Chris, are you gonna take care of Rhett thing?" the flyer commented, "If not, me can go back in time and tell Rhett meself…" "No!" Chris said, suddenly, as if he was getting nervous. "I'll..take care of it.." He then whispered instructions into a walkie-talkie to some interns. Ruby, meanwhile, was able to get a hang of the game, and she and Myra developed a good staregy of when to hit the flippers and what to aim for. Poor Longtail was at the center of several head-on collisions. "I hate this…" he groaned, dizzily. Suddenly, Ruby felt the table violently shake. "TILT!" Dil exclaimed loudly, whacking the table with her tail. IN 65 MILLION BC… Ali and Rhett were both asleep, along with the rest of their heard. When suddenly, Rhett felt someone place a hand over his mouth and he was quickly gagged and stuffed into a bag. THE PRESENT… Ruby's time soon ran out, and then Chris revealed that the final tally for each team would not be revealed until all 3 teams were done. "Littlefoot, Petrie, you dudes are up!" Chris announced. He then whispered into his talkie "Did you get the longneck to shut the flyer up?" "It's so great to be back…." Ezekiel said again, trying to get some screentime, but again Chris ordered him to zip it. "You're bringing Rhett back?" Spike said to Chris. "Yes, and dude, you're gonna have to come up with a way to cover your tracks on that matter." "I think I have a plan…" Spike nodded sinisterly, looking at the team walking up to the table. CC Spike: Bringing Rhett back….not part of my plan, but I can make it work…heh heh. Petrie and Littlefoot's attempt at pinball had not gone over so well. Though the space between the two-flipper controlling buttons was small, Petrie, being the smallest, had to pretty much run over to each button of he wanted to press the opposite. As a result, Littlefoot fell into the Red Zone and had to be relaunched several times, resulting in probably a low score for them. CC Myra: That was sad…. Spike and Cera would be the last team to go. "Get ready dude and dudette!" Chris grinned, secretly winking at his teammate. It was very hard to notice, but for Spike and Cera's turn, multiple extra targets had been placed on the table, allowing easier point scoring opportunities. "Be sure to use your head Cera," Spike smiled politely… CC Spike: Only cause it's rock hard. "Consider yourself lucky Petrie…." Littlefoot smiled, "I feel like the Bright Circle is right next to my head…" the young longneck was sweating profusely. "Oh, I've waited to see this for a while…" Myra laughed, watching Cera get spun around the table. Longtail got hit the hardest by the pinball Cera was in, but no one really was paying attention to him. "I…hate…this!" they all could hear the threehorn yell. Like Spike Cera, because Cera's head was really solid, she crashed THROUGH some of the obstacles, nearly falling off the table in the process. "My tilting doesn't seem to be working on her!" Dil called, repeatedly hitting the table's side with her tail. "I could watch this all day…" Spike smiled to himself, but he kept hitting the flippers at the right time, he intended to win. After some time, Cera's 7 minutes on the pinball table FINALLY ended. The threehorn was released from her plastic bubble, much to her relief, then she passed out. "Time to announce the scores players!" Chris grinned gleefully. "In third place….Littlefoot and Petrie, with 9844 points." "Darn…" both of the boys sighed. "And the two winners on invincibility are…..SPIKE AND CERA!" Chris announced, revealing the other two scores: Ruby and Myra: 145,186 Spike and Cera: 146,990 "So close," Myra frowned, "But we did our best." "Now players, return to the bus, there's a surprise waiting for you. I have some business to take care of…" The group nodded, even Spike was uncertain of what Chris was intending this time around. Once the players had left, Chris had Longtail, barely conscious, placed in a plastic bubble just big enough to fit him. He also changed the tables design so that the plunger would launch any ball straight up, to the edge of the ramp. "You gonna launch me into the sky for playing those tapes?" Longtail smirked, "For you Chris, that's weak." "I know," Chris nodded sinisterly, "That's why I have something else in store for you, my friend…" "I'm ready!" Dil's voice called. Longtail looked up to see Dil waiting at the top of the rmap, her mouth wide open. "Yup, you're pretty much belly dragger chow now!" Chris snickered, pulling the plunger one last time. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Longtail panicked as he was sent hurtling towards Dil's mouth, the female belly dragger having a hungry look in her eye. But there was nothing he could do as the plastic bubble went straight into Dil's jaw, the belly dragger using her strong sharp teeth to tear the bubble apart, but keep Longtail inside. She then gulped the flyer down. "LET ME OUT!" Longtail demanded desperately. "Too bad," Dil chuckled, like she was in good spirits, "You aren't getting out of there for a loooonnnggggg time." Chris chuckled triumphantly as Dil came down back to ground level. "That'll shut him up," the host with a big ego smirked. Dil burped in reply, making Chris's hair blow back. "And he was very tasty, too." Dil then pressed a button on a remote to return her, and her new…."guest" to 65 Million, B.C. ON THE BUS…. The Final Six were in for quite a surprise when they say someone waiting for them on the bus. "Rhett?" they gasped, all surprised. "What are you doing back here?" Ruby asked, "We voted you out!" CC Ruby: At least, I'm pretty sure we did. Me and Myra didn't vote for him…. "Special surprise!" Chris said, he and Chef stepping onto the bus. "Rhett here has won the "TDV Second Chance Raffle, where yours truly picked one random contestant to return to the game." "But I thought…" Petrie tried to say, but Chris clasped Petrie's beak shut. CC Chef: There's something going on with Chris…even by his standards this isn't right. "Welcome to your first merge in a Total Drama Valley season, Rhett," Chris congratulated half-heartedly. "Thanks…" Rhett replied, "But I thought I'd be taken back to the game more easily…" CC Rhett: I couldn't see anything for who knows how many hours, and all I could think to myself was "Please let Ali kiss me once before I die." Then, out of nowhere, they just drop me on this bus. Spike went over to Petrie. "Could I talk to you for a minute, good buddy?" Spike grinned with an undertone of scheming, but Petrie was unable to detect this. "Sure Spike? What do you want to talk to me about?" Petrie asked innocently. "Well, I heard that Chris and…" he began, going into a whisper. A FEW SECONDS LATER…. "That can't be!" Petrie gasped, but Spike could only nod. "It's true, we have to tell the others," Spike replied seriously. "But don't tell them it was me who told you, we can't have Chris finding out…" Petrie nodded and went to go inform the others. "Now, the 7 of you will vote someone off tonight, but Cera and Spike have immunity." The players all nodded at that information, but one contestant didn't realize all the eyes were set on him or her….. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Cera, Littlefoot, Petrie, Myra, Rhett, Ruby, and Spike were sitting on the bleachers, holding their voting devices. "Just press the button of the person you want voted off, and remember, if you get eliminated, you must enter the Time Machine of Shame, and you can't come back, EVER!" Spike and Cera were given golden treestars of invincibility. The other 5 were all fair game to be voted out. Chris was given a plate of 4 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. "Myra and Ruby, the two of you are safe…" The host announced. The two girls went up and collected their prize. Myra, hating the taste as usual, let Ruby eat hers as well. "Petrie dude, you're still in the game," Chris smiled. The flyer smiled and flew over to collect his token of safety. "Déjà vu isn't it?" Chris smirked to Littlefoot and Rhett, who were in the bottom two. "The final sweet bubble goes to…Rhett. Littlefoot, you're done, my friend." Littlefoot looked a mixture of shock and sadness. "What? Me? Why?" he turned to ask his friends, seeing they all were looking angrily at him. "Better get going you traitor," Myra scoffed. Littlefoot tried to get in a response, but two interns dragged him to the time machine and Littlefoot was warped into the past. CC Petrie: That terrible of Littlefoot to do! Ruby: I know he likes Ali a lot, but that was going too far. Myra: I thought he of all dinos was better than that. Spike: It's a good thing I got my message spread. Littlefoot altered the votes to get Rhett eliminated because he blamed him for Ali quitting! At least, that's what I said…heh heh. Littlefoot, you said you like to see the good in everyone, but sometimes you really are looking too hard…." The new Final Six returned to their respective RVs. "I'm back in the game," Rhett smiled to Petrie and Spike. Cera, Myra, and Ruby went back to the girls' vehicle. "What a day…" Cera said. "Myra, you versus me on this "Modnation Racers"?" Ruby asked Myra. "You're on!" the fast biter smirked in reply. Nighttime came. As 5 of the players had dozed off, Spike remained awake. He had gathered up individual cast photos of his remaining competition. "You two are variables…" he said, tossing pictures of Rhett and Myra aside. He then looked at the pictures of Cera, Ruby, and Petrie, who a while ago were some of his best friends. "It's time guys," Spike grinned evilly, "I've been the silent one for far too long, it's time you find out who the real top dino is around here. And you won't be able to stop me." He then turned his eyes towards one of those 3 pictures in particular. "You're next," the kind of fat young spiketail said coldly, taking a dart out of a nearby dartboard with his teeth, then jamming it into the picture. Chris, who was watching the whole thing from his viewing room, could only grin at these developments. "What is Spike planning? Could I possibly look any greater? Answers to that and more on the next Total….Drama….Valley!" He then noticed one of his monitors that was set up in the past. Dil was walking past it, Longtail still struggling in her gut. "Boy he hit the spot…" the belly dragger said satisfied. Category:TDV Episodes Category:Episodes